Excessive Sun Exposure May Cause Misunderstandings
by chocolate-musubi
Summary: Another story in which someone gets the wrong idea. The Axis Powers take a trip to that gosh darned island for a vacation. However, when the temperature goes up, things go downhill... When Germany goes insane, things get quite funny...


A warm Summer day, and the sun was out, extending it's rays near and far. The Axis Powers had returned to the beach they'd been stranded on once before. However, this time, they weren't stranded, but here to relax and take advantage of what the beautiful weather had in store for them.

Veneciano had very much wanted to take a vacation with his friends. What better time to do so, than during the summer? Kiku had also agreed that he wanted to take a vacation to the deserted beach, as vacationing on a deserted beach, while NOT being stranded, was a dream of his. Ludwig agreed, as there were three things that pushed him to do so. 1) Veneciano had begged him, loudly, obnoxiously, and repeatedly until he said yes. And there was no shutting him up, until he was happy with your answer. 2) When he finally did say yes, Kiku, while still silent and calm, had a joyous look on his face. Like that of a child who's secret birthday wish had come true. Ludwig was a tough man, but even he wouldn't say no to a face like that. Plus, he was worried that if he said no, the Japanese man would send ninjas secretly to slit his throat whilst he slept. And 3) Roderich had been nagging him more than usual. Something about the importance of not wasting things. Things like underwear and socks… The blonde wanted nothing more than to relax during the summer, as that was what the season was mostly about. So off to the deserted island the three went!

The trio had arrived by boat. Supplied by Kiku. Ludwig had been amazed to see that he was able to build something at his house that wasn't miniature.

At the beach, the little Italian had quickly stripped down to swim trunks and a t-shirt. He jumped into the ocean, swimming and singing happily.

Ludwig had set up a large blanket and umbrella in the sand. His attire consisted of a loud, Hawaiian print shirt, and shorts. He lie back on the blanket, as he closed his eyes, letting the calming atmosphere set him to sleep.

***

A few hours passed, and the German awoke from his nap.

"Ahhh. What a great nap. I slept like a log, especially since there wasn't silly Roderich to harass me about underwear…" Mumbled Ludwig, as he yawned and stretched. His drowsy face quickly grew sour. "For the love of god, it's sweltering out here!" He fanned himself, as he pushed back a stray lock of hair from his forehead. He took off his shirt, as the heat made it unbearable to wear it.

He looked over at Kiku, who was reading a book on the other side of the blanket. He looked up, and turned towards the blond.

"Ah, You're up. Was your nap pleasant?" Kiku smiled kindly, as he returned to his read.

"A-aren't you dying from the god-damned heat?!"

Ludwig was in disbelief. His ally was still in full uniform. From his jacket, to his shoes. He was covered up, and this made Ludwig very uncomfortable.

_How can he wear all of that, and not be on his merry way to a heat stroke?! _He wondered.

"Oh, no. I do suppose it is a bit warm, but I don't mind. Also, the white reflects the suns rays. So I'm fine."

"I don't care, Kiku. Just seeing you in your uniform makes me want to pass out from heat exhaustion! Take it off."

"Ah… No."

"Please?"

"No thank you."

"You have to.""I don't believe so."

From the distance, Veneciano waved. The two looked towards his general direction.

"Hey guys! I'm gonna get some nice, cold wine from the ship! I'll be back in a flash!" he called out, as he ran towards the sea vessel.

The two looked back at each other.

"I still think you should take it off. Just your jacket."

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Why?!""Because even though all I'm wearing is shorts, knowing you're dressed like that makes me feel like I'm wearing a parka!"

It seemed as the heat was getting to the German. He started mumbling and groaning. And all of it was about Kiku taking off his jacket.

Now, it wasn't that Kiku didn't want to take of his jacket. He had a shirt on underneath. He just didn't understand why he had to undress. And Kiku was not one to comply to things he didn't understand fully.

"Uh, Ludwig-san? I think the sun is having adverse effects on you…"

"Oh, you bet it is! But it'd be okay if you just took your damned jacket off!"

Ludwig lost it. The sun had officially fried his brain. He jumped onto the petite man, going straight for his jacket.

They struggled. Ludwig struggled to undo Kiku's jacket fastens, while Kiku struggled to NOT have a nervous break down.

"L-L-L-L-L-Ludwig-san! G-G-G-G-Get of me! Please?! Ah! My personal space! My personal space!"

"Not till you strip, biyotch!"

Ludwig's brain had definitely burnt to a crisp now.

Veneciano had returned to the beach, and made his way to where his friends were. However, the scene he happened to walk in on was quite bizarre.

Kiku was on his back, flailing and screaming about his personal bubble, while Ludwig straddled him, trying to undo his jacket, all the while screaming obscenities along the lines of "take it off bitch", and "strip or die".

"Um… Am I interrupting something? Shall I come back latter?" asked Veneciano, a bottle of wine in one hand, three glasses in the other.

Both paused their actions.

"Veneciano-kun! It's not what you think! Ludwig just lost his senses for a bit!"

"Bullshit! You're the one who's senseless, wearing all these clothes! Just take it all off, and I'll be happy!"

They continued their violent struggle, while little Hetalia slowly backed away.

"Ahh… I always knew Ludwig was a forceful guy, but I never knew he was THAT forceful… I guess he really likes being on top. I bet he's sexually frustrated or something."


End file.
